


Christmas the Granger Way

by InsomniacAndBi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Hermione Granger, But she just wants the best for her grandkids, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fleur just wants to make a good impression, Harry is part of the family, Lesbian Fleur Delacour, Nana Granger is scary, Veela Mates, family gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacAndBi/pseuds/InsomniacAndBi
Summary: Fleur didn't realise that when Hermione said they were spending Christmas with her family, she meant her entire family.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour & Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Mr Granger/Mrs Granger (Harry Potter)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 359





	Christmas the Granger Way

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have been inspired by the mess of my family around Christmas time. My youngest cousin was born in July and my oldest cousin is in her thirties

Fleur didn't realise that when Hermione said that they were spending Christmas with her family, she meant her entire family.

As in, her _entire_ family.

As in, Hermione's aunts and uncles and grandparents and cousins and second cousins and-

"Fleur," Harry said from his seat opposite her," You're freaking out again."

Fleur, in the throes of her complete mental breakdown, reached across the table and downed Harry's glass of wine. She had finished her own glass several seconds previous and now, as she set Harry's empty glass back on the table, she reached for the bottle of wine and drunk straight from it. Harry made an appalled noise in the back of his throat as he pulled the bottle from her hands and banished it back to the pantry.

Fleur had apparated to his house straight from work after hearing the news straight from her best friend, Bill's, mouth. Harry had opened the door in confusion after hearing the rapid fire knocks and was shocked when Fleur had all but collapsed into his arms - talking in rapid fire French that he couldn't even understand. It had taken him a while to even get her calm enough to stop spewing French at him which, incidentally, led to him cracking open a bottle of wine that Fleur's family had gifted him just last year for his birthday.

"Let's start from the beginning," Harry said, massaging his temples," Bill told you what exactly?"

"Bill told me that my darling 'Ermione 'as a big family," Fleur replied," And that it is 'er parent's turn to 'ost them all for Christmas! Which is where we are staying for Christmas!"

Harry nearly face palmed. Everybody knew that Hermione had a big family. There hadn't been a year gone by at Hogwarts when they weren't all treated to Hermione's yearly rant about the amount of times she was palmed off to relatives during Summer. Of course, that was also accompanied by the wild tales that the Granger family took around the world. Harry's personal favourite was when most of the family (including Hermione's grandmother, who had quite the soft spot for him) had climbed a mountain together and Hermione and her cousin, Lilah, had nearly pushed another one of their cousins off of the summit.

"It'll be fine," Harry said," The Granger's are a totally chill family. What are you worried about?"

" 'Arry!" She yelled," This is serious! What if they don't like me?! What if they don't like that I am a girl?!" She reached for her glass only to frown when she noticed that it was empty and the wine bottle was nowhere in sight. " 'Ermione is my mate but I cannot just say that because 'er family are Muggles! 'Er parents barely understand it as is! What the 'ell am I supposed to do?!"

"Well," Harry replied," For one, stay calm. For two, be yourself? It's not that difficult Fleur. And for bloody Merlin's sake, talk to Hermione about getting them all gifts or-"

"GIFTS!" Fleur yelled. She leapt up from the armchair (surprisingly steady on her feet for somebody who had drunk nearly a whole bottle of wine singlehandedly) " 'Ow could I forget?! Thank you, 'Arry but if you will excuse me I need to leave!"

She hurriedly left the room, pulling on her coat in the process before zooming out of the front door like her arse was on fire.

"What was Phlegm here for?" Ginny said as she entered the living room after running into Hurricane Fleur in the entrance hall.

"Mental breakdown over Christmas with the Granger's," Harry replied with a sigh.

"Merlin," Ginny said with wide eyes," That's, what? The fifth one this week?"

"Don't remind me," Harry groaned.

* * *

Fleur was extremely nervous as Hermione pulled her across the street and knocked politely on the front door.

"It'll be fine," Hermione said, standing on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to Fleur's cheek," Mum and Dad already love you."

It did nothing to calm Fleur's nerves but she was grateful nonetheless as the front door was pulled open and Mr and Mrs Granger greeted them both. Hugs were exchanged as they stepped through the threshold and pulled off their shoes, leaving them in the entrance hall.

"Your Aunt Tia is here," Mrs Granger said as she took Hermione's coat from her and hung it up," And your Uncle John is just upstairs with baby Leah. Fleur, a pleasure to see you as always. The family have been dying to meet you."

Fleur nodded, hoping to not come across as anxious as she actually was. Hermione shook her head in exasperation and looped an arm around Fleur's waist and guided her girlfriend into the living room where her family was waiting.

Now, Fleur was a Veela. She was used to big families. She was used to multitudes of cousins and aunts and their mates. She had been around large families for her entire life but there was something odd about being around a large family whose only connection to the magical world was one singular Muggleborn witch.

"Hermione!"

That very same Muggleborn witch was practically torn from her side as a family member pulled the girl into a tight hug. Fleur gathered that this was Hermione's Aunt Tia. She studied the older woman intently. She looked similar to Hermione's father (not surprising seeing as they were siblings) and, in turn, looked similar to Hermione. They both had the same hair colour - although Aunt Tia's was straight rather than curly like Hermione's was. They were of similar height and both of their faces held the same smile.

"Hi, Auntie Tia," She said as they drew away from each other," Congratulations on having Leah - I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"Oh, no worries darling," Aunt Tia said," I know how busy you get with work and everything. You're the last one to meet Leah - I'll have to take a few pictures and- Oh, darling, who is this?"

Hermione smiled as she stepped back and reached for Fleur's hand - drawing the nervous Veela forward. "Auntie Tia," She said," Meet my girlfriend - Fleur Delacour."

Aunt Tia's mouth fell open slightly before she smiled. "Is this the French girl you wouldn't stop talking about a few years ago?" Hermione blushed and the older woman got her answer. She swept Fleur into the same tight hug she had given Hermione before pulling away. "It's a pleasure to meet you Fleur. I'm Tia Samuels - David's younger sister."

"Nice to meet you as well," Fleur replied, every word measured and perfectly pronounced. This was the first time she was meeting her mate's extended family - she needed to make a good impression and her accent wouldn't help in the slightest in that regard.

"Oh, you are such a sweetheart!" Aunt Tia said before ushering them into the living room where everybody else was waiting," Hermione and her darling girlfriend are here!"

As Hermione was assaulted by hugs from various family members, Fleur found herself sitting in an armchair by the Christmas tree with a glass of wine in her hand. She wasn't truly aware who had given her the wine but she was glad that she had something to ground herself with as her nerves ate at her stomach.

Children ran circles around the adults - who were more than content to hold Hermione tight and lament at how big she had gotten and _'I can't believe that you're nearly twenty! Where has the time gone?'._

"Now that we're all here," A man - who Hermione explained in a hush whisper was Aunt Tia's husband, Uncle John," It's presents time! Mione, sweetie, be a dear and hold Leah for me?" 

Hermione eagerly took the baby into her arms and relaxed into Fleur's lap, cooing and stroking the baby's cheek. Fleur couldn't help the warmth that swelled in her chest at seeing her mate acting all soft with a baby in her arms. Fleur could only hope that such a scene was in her future. She wasn't opposed to a couple hundred children but she knew that from one of very distant relatives that having a hundred kids was actually quite difficult so Fleur changed that number to maybe one or two children.

Either way, watching Hermione coo over her newborn cousin made Fleur hopeful for her future.

* * *

After presents, all of the cousins and their children were shepherded into the garden - despite the chill in the air.

Fleur sat on the porch with another glass of wine in her hand (it was never too early for wine) and looked out across the garden. Fresh snow had fallen the night before and Hermione was helping the younger children make snowmen together, discreetly keeping her wand out of sight as she cast a warming charm on herself.

"Whoa."

A male voice from behind had Fleur looking behind her - more out of politeness than actual intrigue.

It was obvious that this boy was another one of Hermione's cousins - he looked a bit too young to have been her uncle. He also seemed a bit too puffed up on his own importance - or lack there of. Vaguely, Fleur was reminded of that Malfoy boy that had been the bane of Hermione's existence since First Year - who Fleur had promptly scared off during the Triwizard Tournament when he thought that it was still alright to try and bully a Veela's mate.

"I wasn't expecting somebody as pretty as you to be gay."

"Piss off Barnaby," A girl said as she waltzed out of the backdoor," Don't you have some children to be scaring with that ugly mug of yours?"

The boy - Barnaby - scowled and sneered at the new arrival but didn't say anything more. Instead, he stormed back into the house with an annoyed look on his face. Fleur wondered briefly if she could get away with hexing the boy while his back was turned - surely she could Obliviate this new woman before Hermione found out. She banished the thought from her mind when she watched the girl bend down and gather some snow in her hands and throw it at the retreating boy - hitting him on the back of the head.

"I'm so sorry about him," The woman said as she turned back to Fleur," Aunt Camilla married some Tory bloke a few years before Mione was born and Barnaby was the result. He's such an idiot - he's still pissed that she got into that exclusive boarding school of hers without having to pay."

Fleur wasn't entirely sure what a 'Tory' was but she gathered that this woman didn't like them. She had heard Hermione talk about them once but had never spoken about them again. To this day, Fleur still had no idea what type of creature these 'Tories' were but she found that she didn't quite mind as she nodded her head at, who she gathered was, Hermione's cousin and turned her head back to the bottom of the garden.

Hermione was stood there with some of her younger cousins - or perhaps her second cousins. They were surrounding her as she played with them, scooping up pieces of snow and shoving it down their shirts.

"Jasper!" The woman next to Fleur yelled when she noticed a small boy - her son, maybe - being a bit too rough in his game," Play nice!" She turned to Fleur and awkwardly stuck her hand out," Oh crap. Where are my manners? I'm Lilah Jones, Hermione's cousin."

"I am Fleur."

"I know," Lilah replied," Uncle David won't stop talking about you. It's always 'Hermione's girlfriend this' or 'Hermione's girlfriend that'." She smiled before suddenly going serious. "I have to ask, Mione's the youngest out of us first cousins - bar Leah of course - so I have to do this. What are your intentions with her?"

Fleur wasn't entirely sure what to say. How could she possibly explain the intricacies of Veela mating without actually revealing it to this unsuspecting Muggle? How could she possibly try to explain the work of the goddess that split their soul into two parts and put them in two separate bodies until they met each other again? How could she even attempt to explain that should Hermione die then her own existence would be pitiful until she joined Hermione in the Veela afterlife - something reserved only for Veela and their soulmates?

"My intentions?" Fleur replied weakly. This wasn't how she expected her Christmas to go.

"Yes, your- JASPER MICHAEL JONES! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PLAYING ROUGH?!""

The boy, Jasper who was mostly definitely Hermione's second cousin, as all of the children were, just looked down sheepishly before he was thrown over Hermione's shoulder.

"He's fine," She said with a grin as she walked forward with the boy giggling and weakly hitting Hermione on the back," It's Christmas Lilah. Let him have a bit of fun."

Lilah raised an eyebrow before sighing, taking her son from her cousin. Hermione, now free, easily slid into Fleur's arms - who rested her head on her mate's shoulder. "And stop being mean to my girlfriend - I wasn't mean to Max when I first met him."

"Hermione, you pushed him down the stairs."

" _Accidentally."_

"You nearly poisoned him."

"Justified."

"What about that time when you nearly fed him to Aunt Tia's dog?"

"Pelican wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Lilah sighed and shook her head in exasperation. "God," She said under her breath," It's like having another child." She turned and, with a mischievous grin, looked at Fleur. "Are you sure that you want to keep this one? She's trouble."

Hermione made an offended noise as Fleur pretended to think about it.

"Oui," She said finally as she pressed a soft kiss to Hermione's neck," I can 'andle trouble."

They shared a smile and Fleur found that she quite enjoyed Lilah's company. Hermione, however, made another outraged noise and slipped out of Fleur's arms - whirling around with crossed arms to glare at her cousin and her mate.

"What is this?!" She demanded," Pick on Hermione day?!"

"You know it," Lilah said before turning to her son," Come on Jasper - let's go and find Uncle David. Mione, Nana wants to see you and your girlfriend."

As she went, Fleur smiled and held out her hand. "Shall we?"

Hermione turned her nose up at her. "I don't know," She replied, a teasing glint in her eyes," Because, apparently in my absence, you teamed up with my cousin."

"We were only joking," Fleur said as she took a step forward," You know I love you."

"Yeah, yeah," Hermione said as she stole a quick kiss before lacing their hands together," Come on. Nana doesn't like to be kept waiting."

* * *

Nana Granger seemed to be a forced to be reckoned with as she sat at the head of the dining table hours before dinner was even served. As they walked in, Fleur had gotten more than a few sympathetic pats on the shoulder as she passed by Hermione's family - each of them offering their own variation of 'good luck, you'll need it' and Fleur had never been more confused in her life.

But still, she was Fleur Isabelle Delacour. She had fought a dragon, battled Merpeople, been attacked by a hedge. She was a war hero, a Veela and next in line to lead her Clan. She could handle Nana Granger.

Her first impression of Nana Granger was that she didn't look as intimidating as everybody was making her seem. Of course, that thought was dashed as soon as the woman opened her mouth.

"This is the girlfriend then?"

She turned her gaze to Fleur - who felt like she was being looked at under one of this microscope things that Hermione had told her about.

"Yes Nana," Hermione said with an air of exasperation about her," This is Fleur Delacour, my girlfriend."

The woman snapped her eyes to her granddaughter - like she had only just realised that she was there. Her face broke into a smile and she raised her arm for a hug. "Ah! Mimi, come give me a hug. Let's have a look at you."

She frowned at Hermione suddenly and Fleur stilled, her hand automatically reaching into her pocket for her wand in case Nana Granger insulted her. "Where's your brother?"

"Harry?" Hermione said," Nana, we're not actually related."

"I don't care," Nana replied before turning to Mr Granger - who had slipped into the room to see how everything was going," Did you forget to tell my grandson that you were hosting dinner this year?"

Mr Granger stared at her with wide eyes before flicking them over to Hermione - who was smothering her smile. "I'll just go and call him, Nana. I'm sure that he'd love to come."

Nana Granger just nodded. "And tell him to bring that delightful girlfriend of his!" She screamed as Hermione went into the back garden for privacy to Patronus message Harry.

As soon as Harry was gone, she turned to Fleur again. "Well," She said after a while of staring at Fleur with narrowed eyes," When Mimi told me about this bisexual thing of hers, I admit, I didn't quite understand it but I can see it now. You are very pretty and I understand why she would like kissing you - even if you are French." She leaned across the table. "But you are too skinny. No matter though, I will make sure you eat lots at dinner even if I have to sit you on my knee and force feed it to you."

Fleur...didn't quite know what to say to that. So, she chose to just silently gape at the woman.

Hermione returned a few seconds later with a smile on her face - evidence that she had been listening to the conversation. "Don't worry Nana," Hermione said," Fleur is perfectly capable of feeding herself. I'm sure that she'll even have a second helping at dinner."

"We'll see," Nana Granger said slowly before waving a finger at Fleur," You have my blessing for the moment young lady. But hurt Mimi in any way then we'll be eating soup out of your skull."

Fleur didn't know whether or not to be amused or downright terrified.

* * *

Harry and Ginny played off their sudden appearance ten minutes after Hermione's 'call' by saying that they were coincidentally in the neighbourhood.

There had been another wave of hugs and kisses from overbearing relatives - which just proved how many times Harry had been around the Granger family as he was affectionately calling Hermione's aunts and uncles his own. Lilah had swooped in to give him a hug and had chastised him for his messy hair in the same way that Hermione often did before she moved to sit next to Fleur and Hermione at the dining table.

"I see that you've survived Nana's inspection," She said," Your girlfriend lost me twelve quid, Mione."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Your lack of faith in my ability to choose partners is astounding."

Lilah just shrugged before elaborating. "Nana's crazy about us grandkids," She told Fleur," The first time she met Max, she hit him over the head with a wooden spoon. I've never seen her take to somebody so easily. No offence, Fleur, but I bet twelve pound that you would get kicked out."

"She threatened to drink soup from my skull," Fleur deadpanned.

Hermione laughed. "That's Nana speak for welcome to the family," She said softly," Don't take it too hard - she told Ginny that she would use her bones as toothpicks last Easter when they met."

Ginny - who had slumped in the seat opposite - groaned. "Don't remind me," She said," I had nightmares about that. Nana Granger is crazy."

"See?" Hermione said with a grin," You have nothing to worry about. Nana loves you."

Fleur reserved judgement but nodded as she felt Hermione rest her joint hands in her lap as dinner was brought in.

The food was better than Fleur expected it would be. She had grown so used to eating a House Elf's cooking back home that she had almost forgotten that Muggles cooked their own food. Conversation flowed easily. Ginny was regaling some of the aunts with the story of her 'football' training when one of her teammates got hit in the face with the ball. Next to her, Harry was being fussed over by Mrs Granger - who was talking loudly about finding somebody to cut his hair for him.

"Thanks for coming," Hermione said," I know that you would have rather we went to France."

Fleur just shook her head with a small smile on her face. "It is fine," She said," Besides, this was bound to 'appen at some point. I am just glad that the Christmas spirit 'as made everybody more 'appy to see me."

"Were you really that nervous?" Hermione asked with a small smile," After all of the teasing when I was nervous when I met your family?"

Fleur scoffed and squeezed her mate's hand. "That is different," She said softly as she lowered her voice so nobody else could hear," Maman and Papa loved you already. You are my mate, my intended, my other 'alf. They loved you before they even met you. Your family is different - we can not just tell them that we are one soul in two bodies."

"You say such romantic things."

Fleur cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow in confusion. "It is the truth."

"I know," Hermione whispered as she rested her head on Fleur's shoulder," I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
